Akatsuki's Christmas
by Hime-koi
Summary: Sakura always wanted to help out the Akatsuki by making them less glum all day so she decorated the lair with Christmas things but a certain someone ended up getting caught in the mistletoe with her.


****

A/N: I have always wanted to do something like this! LOL! Enjoy!^^ I know that it is nowhere near Christmas but I always wanted to write this and this is my only chance so here goes! Sakura or Sasori or anybody else might actually be a little out of character and that's only because I don't know that much about Sasori and Sakura is a pretty hard person for me to write about. Especially since I'm a SasuSaku fan too so here goes! In this one-shot, I made Sasori seem as if he knew nothing about Christmas. Oh well!

**Sakura: Review or I'll visit you in your sleep. ^^**

* * *

SasoSaku One-shot: Akatsuki's Christmas

At the beginning, Sakura Haruno had always wanted to spice up the Akatsuki somehow. Ever since she had joined it some months ago, she had wanted to do something to make them more joyful. Unfortunately, the only idea that she had was to bring the idea of Christmas to them. She knew that half of them would probably kill her for the plan that she had to help them cheer up. Especially Sasori, the one she was the most close with. He told her once that he despised Christmas cheer but she thought it was just because he never got any presents. She'd avoid him though if he was out to get her.

Sakura climbed down from the ladder and checked out her work around the room. It had taken about five hours but at least she was finished. Christmas decorations covered every wall and every piece of the ceiling. Mistletoe was hanging down too and she knew that half the people would also kill her for that too. To be more accurate, Deidara, Pein, Konan, and of course Sasori would be the ones to come after her for that.

The only thing that Sakura thought would ruin this moment was if she was caught.....

"What the hell is this?"

She spoke too soon. She turned around and stared straight into the (what she thought was a grayish color) eyes of Sasori, who was standing right next to the door. Evidently, he had just walked in.

"Um...." Sakura said, rubbing her pink head, nervously. "Please don't kill me?"

"Did you do all of this?" Sasori asked.

Sakura nodded. If she didn't talk much then maybe he wouldn't be irritated enough to totally kill her in her sleep. At least she hoped so. She planned to live a little longer.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"I thought that everyone would be happier if I did something nice" Sakura replied.

Sasori frowned and Sakura frowned right back. That's when he did something that Sakura thought he would never do in his life. He actually let out a real laugh. She couldn't believe her ears. At first she thought that she was going crazy but that evidently wasn't the case because she could still hear it going through her ears. Sasori also provoked Sakura to start laughing too.

Sasori abrubtly stopped. "What is that?"

Sakura looked to where he was pointing and her blood froze. "Y-you m-mean the green plant thing?"

"Yes" Sasori said, nodding. "What does it do?"

"Its an u-um t-tradition" Sakura managed.

"What's it called?"

"Mistletoe"

"What does it do?"

"Like I said its a tradition"

"What kind of tradition?"

"Its been going around for a long time"

"Show me what this...traditon....is"

That's when Sakura felt as if she was going to die. Sasori wanted her to show him what mistletoe was for. She hadn't expected that to happen. Although she was shocked and scared at the same time, she felt her cheeks heat up and a blush spread across her face while she walked toward Sasori.

"Well, you stand under it" Sakura said, surprised her voice was calm. "Two people need to be standing under it."

When they were both under it Sakura explained the rest. "After that those two people that get caught under the mistletoe have to.....to....to..."

"Have to what?" Sasori asked.

"Kiss" Sakura muttered.

And with that the red haired, red _faced_, Akatsuki fainted for the very first time in his life.

"Oh well" Sakura said and skipped away.

* * *

Lol. Kind of a stupid ending but whatever.


End file.
